The Time of Christmas
by Shanntarra
Summary: A series of one shots of The Doctor and Rose at Christmas time.  Set in the "Going Forward" universe.
1. Christmas 2009

Disclaimer: I don't own Dr. Who. I'm just someone who got struck by a series of plot bunnies who won't leave me alone. Hope you enjoy. If this goes over well, I may add more.

* * *

Christmas had always been a hectic time for us. Rose had never really enjoyed Christmas that much but she has had to admit they have not been boring since she took my hand. This is the first 'normal' Christmas I have ever had. Ok… technically that Christmas Day after the Sycorax invasion was a somewhat normal one. New Year, New face, new Doctor, new adventures, but it made better by having Rose there.

We have been in Pete's world for 8 months now, and just two weeks ago I did something I didn't think I would ever be able to do. I asked Rose to marry me. Me, doing something so, domestic as asking ... asking Rose to be with me always. Ok, I had asked her to be my companion, twice, no actually that would be three times. First time she said no, second she said yes, the third…. The third was when I asked her with this goofy old face.

It has been good having happy memories associated with Christmas again. I had just lost Rose when Donna popped onto the Tardis that Christmas. It was not a good day for me, granted Donna couldn't say she had a good one either. The whole finding out your future husband was poisoning you for 6 months in order to feed you to a giant spider does not make for a nice holiday. Then the whole Titanic fiasco; I still can't look at a mechanical angel with out suspicion. Like I said, it has been nice to make happy memories at Christmas time.

"Doctor are you going to come down stairs or not." Rose called up from the bottom of the stairs. "You can't hide from my mother any longer."

The Doctor smirked as he closed the box he was holding, slipping it in the inside pocket of his suit jacket. Practically bouncing he stepped out of their bedroom, and hurried down the stairs to where Rose was playfully glaring up at him.

"She's already called twice wondering where we are." She smirked at him. "Toni is just itching to get his hands on those still wrapped presents."

"Sorry I had to finish something up." He returned her smirk, as he playfully popped the p.

Rose rolled her eyes, "Regardless, Mum is waiting on us." She reached for her coat, but the Doctor got to it before her. He held it out for her.

"Trying to butter me up huh?" She looked back at him as she slipped the jacket on.

"Oy! I'll have you know I do know how to treat a lady," Now that Rose had her coat on he grabbed his own brown coat.

As she stood by the door Rose cocked her head as she looked at the Doctor, "Being a little nostalgic are we?" She indicated the brown suit and jacket.

"Well, I wore it on my favorite Christmas." He offered her his hand, "And I bet this one will be even better." She slipped her hand into his as he gently tugged her out into the Christmas snow.

* * *

The sitting room was a disaster area. There were boxes everywhere, paper was strewn over anything not moving, and everyone was perfectly happy with that. Rose and the Doctor had arrived in time for the family gift opening. Trying to keep a 4 year old from opening his gifts from Father Christmas until 2 in the afternoon was not a battle that was going to be won. Pete and Jackie had let him open his presents from Father Christmas earlier that morning, but managed to hold him at bay until Rose and the Doctor got there. Soon as they were in the door the boy was in the sitting room passing out presents.

The gifts to each other had been nice. Ellen had left jars of her famous pumpkin butter for everyone. Toni got more toys than he knew what to do with. The Rose and the Doctor gave Pete and Jackie gift certificates for babysitting, and then some other minor things. Pete and Jackie got Rose and the Doctor something for the house. Jackie even apologized for it but Rose told her to not worry about it. To be honest, how hard is it to get something for someone who has had the universes, literally, in the palm of their hand?

"I think that is the last one." Jackie sighed as she took in the mess.

"Actually, I have one more." The Doctor stood and faced Rose. Reaching into his suit pocket he produced the narrow hinged box, and handed to her.

Curious Rose untied the bow around it, and opened it. Her jaw dropped at what was inside. It was a necklace with small diamond in the center of a very fine silvery wire Christmas star. It was almost like the diamond was held in place by the web of the silvery strands. "Doctor… It's beautiful."

Smiling he came over and took it from her so that he could put it on her. "I made it myself, well… with a little help from a couple techs at Torchwood." He slipped it around her neck. "Do you like it?"

She stood and wrapped him in a hug. "I love it." She smiled as she leaned up and kissed him.

As he held her he had to say this was his best Christmas yet.

* * *

_Author's Note:_ Don't know why I just got struck by a plot bunny but one just grabbed me and wouldn't let me go. I think what got it was in the Dr Who Christmas Carol when the 'scrooge' asked the Dr. "What would you do for just one more day with your beloved?" You could almost see his hearts being ripped out. What would he give for just one more day with his beloved? At least a part of him is able to spend Christmas with his beloved Rose.


	2. Christmas 2014

Christmas 2014

_Christmas had been a fairly quiet affair for us over the past few years. In the past five years we have made new traditions. Ellen would leave a few days before Christmas , and then head for a week long holiday with her family, while we would enjoy alone time at our home before heading to Pete and Jackie's for Christmas lunch. Last year had been a little interesting given that a small meteorite had fallen in Yorkshire. Normally this wouldn't have been a problem, but it contained a small pod belonging to the royal family of some such race. To be honest, how was the farming community to know that the chunk of rock they pulled out of the frozen plowed ground was actually the rock covered gestation pod of the royal heir, who had been kidnapped. Long story short, no one lost limbs and things went peacefully, somewhat. I doubt the local children will ever look at brussel sprouts the same way ever again, but no serious damage was done to either side. Though we arrive 20 minutes late, Christmas went off with out any problems. _

_This Christmas, so far things have been somewhat uneventful, comparatively. Though that doesn't mean Rose and I have been any less busy. _

_Seeing how much the royal family doted on their child they had nearly lost, made me think about all I had lost. I once had a family, children, grandchildren. All of them are gone now…lost. Could I put myself out there for the chance I could loose it all again? _

_I swear I felt Donna slap me up the back of the head, and shout "Oi ! Spaceman, you have a life now, either use it, or I'll find someway to kick your skinny behind even if I am on the other side of the void." Even from another universe and no memories, that woman still knows how to take me down a notch. Ok so she is imaginary, but that doesn't mean she isn't right. _

_Every medical doctor we had spoken to said, it was possible. I'm human, well physically human, my mind is another story. Rose is… well she IS human, but I still harbor a fear that something we may have done in our travels may have done something to her to make the possibility dangerous for her or the child. Yet, I would be a fool to think I wouldn't like to see a child with my eyes, her smile, and my odd sticky upy hair. _

_Last Christmas I watched her as she watched Toni rip open his presents with utter delight, and how he smiled brightly at the thought of Santa. I saw the longing in her eyes as she kissed her little brother good night. That Christmas I made her cocoa and we sat in our window seat and watched the snow fall. It was there that I asked her if she wanted to start a family of our own. I didn't know what she would say, but the smile on her face melted away all her fears. _

_I had thought it would take months before she became pregnant. In less than three months she was pregnant. Granted how we found out was harrowing enough, but when James was laid in my arms it was all worth it. He was perfect, 10 fingers, 10 toes, and only one heart. I had worried that he would have so much of Time lord in him that he would have two hearts, but no he is human, just like his ….parents. _

_This is Jackie's first Christmas as a Grandmum, and she is enjoying it. James is only 3, well almost four months old. He was born in early September. Jackie has been spoiling the boy rotten, and poor Toni does not know what to make of it. I think he gets it but after 8 years of being the 'baby' of the family he now has someone else getting all the attention. _

"Doctor…" A voice came from the doorway to the bedroom. The Doctor looked up to see a very haggard Rose standing in the doorway. "Would you mind taking the night shift tonight? I just …" she let out a huge yawn."...just need to get a few hours sleep."

Closing his journal, the Doctor got up and went to her, taking a fussy James from her arms. "You," He gave Rose a look, " bed. I'll take care of the little man."

"You sure?" Rose asked as she crawled into their bed.

"Yup," He gave her a smile, as he popped his p's, which made James giggle little.

"Thanks," She said as she snuggled into the pillows, pulling the Doctor's to her to cuddle up with.

With a smirk the Doctor, closed the door, and carried James down the hallway. James didn't start to fuss until they were downstairs and nearly into the library. The Doctor didn't want to admit it but despite all the wounds in his heart over the loss of his old family, having James had been wonderful. Seeing the world though his son's eyes made everything so much more, well fantastic.

James fussed in his father's arms until they came to the shelves of books. For some reason if the Doctor walked by, and showed him all the books, and read the titles to him, he seemed to calm down. He was never sure if it was the colors of the books, or simply the sound of his voice but James would always calm down when the Doctor would do this. The highlight of his 'walk with Daddy" was the Christmas tree. True anything within child's grasp was fair game, but he seemed to love the sights and sounds of the Christmas tree. The Doctor took a book from a nearby shelf, tossed a couple cushions onto the sofa in front of the tree, and then leaned back holding James.

"How about a story?" One handed the Doctor slipped his 'brainy' glasses on, and managed to hold the book one handed. "Since it is Christmas how about, oh, 'A Christmas Carol'. Good man Charles Dickens. I met him you know," James looked up at him sleepily. "Your mum and I did I mean." The baby yawned in response, "Have I told you about the time we met Charles Dickens." The baby snuggled into his dress shirt. "You know Jamie boy, I have to say I have had some adventures, but some of best ones I think were with your mum." The baby closed his eyes over his father's chest. "You see it was the first time I took your mum back in time…"

* * *

A couple hours later Rose came down the stairs to a silent house. Ellen had already left to visit her family, which left just the three of them in the house. It was too quiet for Rose's liking. She knew the Doctor knew better than to take James out in weather like this but... Sighing Rose wrapped her dressing gown around herself tightly and made he way around the house. The only sound she could hear was the sound of the fireplace crackling in the library. She made her way into the room to find the most beautiful sight. The Doctor must have fallen asleep on the sofa with James. His brainy specs still on his nose, half read book held loosely in his lap. His other arm wrapped protectively around James. The only light cast upon them was the lights from the Christmas tree. She couldn't help smiling at the sight. She then did the only thing a good mom could do. She went and got a camera. That photograph would be one of her most precious Christmas memories.

* * *

Author's Note: So what do you think? Short sweet and happy. The plot bunnies are still poking me. Let's see if they still want to come around. I'll keep posting if you still like reading. :)


End file.
